Spider-Man/Deadpool
Spider-Man/Deadpool is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Spider-Man/Deadpool #49: 10 Apr 2019 Current Issue :Spider-Man/Deadpool #50: 08 May 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #50. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Man' *'Deadpool' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spider-Man/Deadpool #50 Spider-Man/Deadpool #49 Spider-Man/Deadpool #48 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 1: Isn't It Bromantic' - Collects #1-5 & 8. "When the Webbed Wonder and the Merc with a Mouth find themselves in a tight spot, hijinks and hilarity ensue! Spidey isn’t looking for new friends in his neighborhood, but Deadpool’s going all out in the name of bromance. Will this turn out to be a buddy book, or will the identity of Deadpool’s next target — he’s just a guy named Peter Parker — ruin everything?!" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 2: Side Pieces' - Collects #6-7, 11-12 & 1.MU. "Monsters, magic, merriment, movie-making and more!" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 3: Itsy Bitsy' - Collects #9-10, 13-14 & 17-18. "Take a little bit of Spidey and a touch of Deadpool, take away the Y chromosomes, blend it all together and what do you get? Peter Parker and Wade Wilson's worst nightmare -the murderous, mixed-up miss named Itsy Bitsy!" - *'Deadpool: World's Greatest, vol. 8 — Til Death Do Us Part' - Collects #15-16, plus Deadpool & The Mercs for Money #9-10 & Deadpool vol. 6 #28-29. - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 4: Serious Business' - Collects #19-22. "When the villainous Arcade decides to build a second, even deadlier Murderworld in Madripoor, he kidnaps Spider-Man and forces him to be the park's first guest!" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 5: Arms Race' - Collects #23-28. "Arcade's Murderworld expansion operation continues, and Spider-Man's the first guest at his second, deadlier theme park! It's up to Deadpool to save Spidey from Arcade's clutches, but the question remains…will he want to?" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 6: WLMD' - Collects #29-33. "Spidey and Deadpool face a team-up in two eras! In the present, they’re plagued by DP doppelgangers — while in the future, Old Men Parker and Wilson have troubles of their own! These two timelines are about to collide, courtesy of Clonepool! Who is he, what is he, and where did he come from? And do two grumpy old heroes stand a chance of righting wrongs committed by their younger selves when they, too, are faced with dozens of Doppel-pools?" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 7: My Two Dads' - Collects #34-39. "It’s the Planet of the ’Pools! But what dark technology from the secret recesses of S.H.I.E.L.D. history powers this army of LMD-eadpools? And what does it have to do with Mary and Richard Parker, the Amazing Spider-Parents?" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 8: Road Trip' - Collects #41-45. "The two red-clad heroes are traveling across America, discovering their country and true friendship — and just like every other great road trip, this one ends up in the Negative Zone! Our heroes are way out of their element — and need to get the heck back to their world pronto, or they’ll miss the rampaging bug monsters laying waste to the Marvel Universe! But the Negative Zone-threat known as Blastaar the Living Bomb-Burst doesn’t care about any of that. One thing’s for sure: Spidey and Deadpool can’t face this threat alone. They’re holding out for a Deviant hero!" - *'Spider-Man/Deadpool, vol. 9: Eventpool' - Collects #46-50. "The Infinite House of Civil yet Secret Crisis War Invasions will shake the foundations of the Marvel Universe — and nothing will ever be the same! And it’s up to Spider-Man and Deadpool to save the day — if they can make it back from the Negative Zone in time, that is! But who is the new, mysterious and omnipotent villain who has somehow restored the fourth wall? And if he can stop Deadpool from seeing and talking to the readers, what else can he do?!" - Hardcovers *'Spider-Man/Deadpool by Kelly & McGuinness' - Collects #1-5, 8-10, 13-14 & 17-18. - Digital History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Joe Kelly. Artist/Covers: Ed McGuinness. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-50, 2016-2019 Future Publication Dates News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero